log_horizon_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Inari
|} Inari, also known as the Phantom Fox, is the master of The Wilds guild, a guild well known for their information brokering. She is a Summoner-Necromancer. She has two Overskills: Soul Merge and Astral Projection. In the real world she is a 24 year old bussiness graduate who runs her own tea shop. Her real name is Tetsuya Hitori, Appearance (In Game) Inari is several more centimeters shorter cm to be exact in the game compared to her real life height so it took quite a while to get use to her much smaller stature in game. Her cyan colored hair falls down to her waist, loosely tied back. Gold eyes are emphasized by the teal markings decorating her cheeks and nose. She always has her on her at all times as it has become a trademark of hers. Personality Inari is typically laid back Detail your characters personality towards different characters both fan made and canon (If they interact). Include how personalities change through different archs. History What was your characters history before The Apocalypse? Story What does your character do during the story? What is their story? If involved in any archs please state the name of the arch, then explain what happened. Stats Here you include the level of stats you're character has. Please delete the list stating what each category stands for and effects once you're done. If you want, you can also include a list of your character's skills. HP = Health = This determines how much health you're character has. These are regerated slowly over time or can be restored with potions. They can also be restored by letting you're character rest. MP= Magic Points = These determine how many spells or magic techniques you're character can preform at one time. They regerate slowly over time or can be restored with potions. They can also be restored by letting you're character rest. STR = Strength = Increases the damage of melee attacks. It also decreases the damage done by opponents on you're own character. DEX = Dexterity = increases the damage of ranged attacks. It also increases the critcal attack rate and evasion rate of characters. INT = Intelligence = Increases the damage of magical attacks, also increases the amount of HP and increases the time that certain spells may last. WIS = Wisdom = Increases the hit rate of a character, increases the MP level of a character. Total = The total of all stats except for HP and MP. It may not exceed 1000 meaning you can have 200 across all the categories but also keep in mind classes and races may effect the amount of points you can have in each category. Skills ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''Once cast, the spell switches the place of the caster with a summoned minion. ' A summoned scythe formed by negative energies and made physical. ' '''Allows you to raise all recently dead and any undead creatures in a 50 ft. radius and direct them to concentrate on one enemy. Also good for confusing the enemy and hiding someone. ' 'A spell that allows the summoner to possess a Servant Summon and directly control its body. Stats and skills become those of the Servant's. The Summoner's original body is controlled with simple commands, as if it were a regular Summon Servant. ' 'Steals a small portion of life from the target and transfers the energy to the caster, healing any injuries. If already at full health, a brief boost to their max HP will be granted. ' 'A spell that inflicts bad luck whenever a skill is attempted: combat, crafting, and or professional skills. The spell also induces randomly occuring black outs where the victim is temporarily incapacitated. A random stat will also be penelized. ' 'The caster's life force is transfered to another party member to heal HP. The caster's blood must make physical contact with the ally. ' 'An AOE attack where a foul smelling miasma is summoned and infects those who can't resist its death magic with the chosen, nonmagical disease. Those who are infected cannot heal wounds magically or naturally. Death is insured in 1-6 weeks unless the disease is removed or cured. ' 'The victim is thrown into a panic, lowering DEFENSE and WISDOM stats. ' 'The castor's hands glow blue from channeling negative energy into their body and forcing it into the victim's body, disrupting their life force. Physical contact required. Penelties to DEFENSE, STRENGTH, DEXTERITY. ' 'An omni-directional attack spell using negative energy. Lowers HP and WISDOM stats. Any Undead creatures effected by the attack has their stats temporarily increased. ' '''The caster steals the life force of a nearly dead creature. If the opponent is killed, stats gain significant temporary increase. The amount of time it takes to drain and kill the enemy depends on the victim's power level. ''' This spell has a 100 ft. range and any creatures caught in its AOE are instantly killed and turned to dust unless successfully resisted. Even if the spell is resisted, a fatal amount of damage is dealt. Equipment is not effected and remains as loot even if the victim is turned to dust. ' This spell appears as a black bolt of negative energy. When an opponent is hit their cool down times are increased by 50%-100%, and they take a penelty to MP regeneration. An Undead creature hit with this spell has the opposite effect. ' This spell temporarily puts its victim into an indistinguishable state from death. Physical contact is required. The victim can still hear, smell, and be aware of their surroundings, but see or feel nothing. Relationships Shigeru: BologneseMaster: Krusty: Shiroe: Ragoumaru: Rieze: Michitaka: Isaac: Anya: Shroud: Kiralla: Interesting Facts Inari loves squid and shrimp. Equipment <'Mask of the Living Dead'> A raid drop item from the quest <>. It gives lowered aggro against Undead monsters, decreased WISDOM stat on opponents, and increases the power of any affect or spell that decreases an opponents stats. References Any References go here please.